Breathe No More
by Chronos Kitsune
Summary: Reposted Shigure is losing control and he thinks the only way he can protect Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo is to get rid of himself. But, will he regret his decision in the end?


For those of you of who do not yet know, Dragon of Dreams and Child of Shadows have been having problems with Born of Avalon's account, so I will be reposting all her stories onto mine so that people may continue to read them. It will be awhile before an update comes to any of the stories, but I promise it will come, so please just hold out a little more for us. The three of us apologize for such a long wait on all these stories and hope you will continue to read.

Chronos Kitsune

Warning: Charter death and slight shounen ai

Summary: Shigure is losing control and he thinks the only way he can protect Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo is to get rid of himself. But, will he regret his decision in the end?

I don't own Fruits Basket or Breathe No More by Evanescence.

Breathe No More

I've been looking in the mirror for so long

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side_

Shigure sighed as he closed the door to his room. It was hard being cheerful all the time and he was slipping. He didn't want Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to watch him fall into depression. He didn't want them to worry about him.

He knew there was only one way to protect them from that. He would have to get rid of himself.

All the little pieces falling shatter

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together_

_To small to matter_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

_If I tried to touch her _

Shigure walked over to the mirror that hung in his room and laughed gently at his reflection. It was a sorrow filled laugh, one with hardly any emotion. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and looked much older than usual.

Shigure sighed once more. "What have you been putting yourself through?" he whispered quietly to himself. Hatori would force him to rest if he saw Shigure like this now.

'Good old, Hatori,' Shigure thought. 'Always there to look out for the people he cares about. Sorry my friend, but I can't endanger any of you. I will only hurt you if you are forced to watch me lose control.'

Shigure picked up the small, jeweled dagger that was lying on his dresser. It was the only way he reminded himself. Slowly he brought the dagger down to his wrist. He took a deep breath and then quickly cut.

_And I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe _

_I breathe no more_

Hatori quietly walked into Shigure's house. He was supposed to be checking up on Yuki, but he also wanted to talk to Shigure. His old friend didn't seem like his normal cheery self. Hatori was worried about him.

"Hi Hatori!" Tohru greeted him with a smile.

Hatori found himself smiling slightly back at her. "Hello Tohru," he replied. "Do you know where Shigure is, I need to talk to him."

Tohru frowned slightly. "I haven't really seen Shigure at all today. He might be in his room though." She smiled once more at Hatori as he thanked her and walked toward the dog's room.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from the spirit's well_

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_

_Lied to me_

_Convinced me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make since when I get better_

Shigure watched as the blood followed from him body. He couldn't take his eyes away from it.

He was spanned out of it however when he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to his room. He knew that he hadn't lost enough blood yet. He needed to die, for everyone's own good.

Without hesitating he cut across his other wrist, more blood pouring out. It stained Shigure's clothes, the carpet, and the bed. Everything I the room had blood on it and as Shigure looked around one last time he saw Hatori standing in the doorway.

_But I know the difference_

_Between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to wonder_

_Which of us do you love _

Hatori opened the door just as Shigure made the second slit on his wrist. His eyes grew wide and he was frozen in shock. The fact that Shigure was really trying to kill himself, Hatori just couldn't take it. Shigure was his best friend, and as Shigure's eyes finally met his, Hatori realized something. He loved Shigure.

Running forward he caught Shigure as he fell. His clothes were now stained with blood, but he didn't care. Shigure was his only concern now.

"Why?" Hatori asked. He knew there was nothing he could do for Shigure now. The man was already as good as dead.

"So you wouldn't have to watch me lose control," Shigure whispered. He smiled slightly at Hatori and reached up, wiping away a tear from his face. "It's better this way."

"No it's not!" Hatori yelled. "We need you to stay here! I need you to stay here! Please Shigure, I already lost one person I love, I don't want to lose you too!"

"Hatori, you're not making since. What are you saying?" Shigure whispered before coughing up some blood onto Hatori.

_So I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe no_

"I'm saying that I love you," Hatori whispered before leaning down and giving the dying man one kiss.

Shigure responded weakly and when Hatori moved away he smiled gently at him. "I love you too, Hatori," he said weakly before letting his eyes fall shut.

Hatori stared in horror at Shigure's corpse. "No," he whispered. "Please, Shigure, come back. Don't leave," he said gently brushing a few stay stains of hair away from Shigure's face.

"Hatori," Tohru whispered knelling next to him. "He's gone." There were tears falling from her eyes and her voice was shaking. Yuki knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her letting her sob silently onto his shoulder.

Kyo and Hatsuharu looked on with sad eyes from the doorway. Neither of them could bring themselves to enter the room. They were both blinking back tears, while Tohru was sobbing openly now and Yuki had silent tears running down his face.

Hatori was crying as well, his tears landing on Shigure's body. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why did you have to go? Why did it take this for me to realize how I felt?' He knew he would get no answer to his questions, but they ran through his head none the same.

He leaned down and gently kissed Shigure's forehead. "You couldn't be at peace in life, so please find the peace you seek in death, my love," he whispered to softly of the others to hear.

He let one more tear fall before smiling down sadly at Shigure. He knew, somehow, that Shigure would find peace, and that he would wait for him. That would be enough to get him through this life. Knowing that once he died he would see Shigure's smiling face once more brought him hope. He knew he'd live just for that moment from now on.

_Bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe _

_I breathe _

_I breathe _

_I breathe no more_


End file.
